


Pack Group Chat 2

by zialllovessterek



Series: Group Texts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Texting, sequel to pack group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialllovessterek/pseuds/zialllovessterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles creates a group chat with the pack when he has to share important news about him and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Group Chat 2

Stiles Stilinski added Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Derek Hale, and Allison Argent to the conversation. 

Stiles Stilinski: hey guyz, me n derek need to tell u something :)

Lydia Martin: ...gee i wonder what news u could possibly have to tell us!!! i really have no idea at all!!!

Scott McCall: ya its not like u havent smelled like pure derek for the past 3 weeks :p

Allison Argent: scott rly? again with the :p face... smh

Stiles Stilinski: wat???!!?! i do not smell like derek! i resent that!

Scott McCall: bro the scent of derek has even overpowered ur usual strong smell of extra hot cheetos

Lydia Martin: im not even a werewolf and i still get that nasty cheeto vibe off of stiles, smh buy some gum maybe ok

Stiles Stilinski: um excuse me??? im pretty sure i smell like manliness and freshly cut grass and oven baked cookies -_-

Scott McCall: uhhhh more like extra hot cheetos and axe body spray and oh ya, DEREK!!!!!!!

Allison Argent: lmaoooooo :,)

Scott McCall: so im not allowed to use the :p face but u can use the :,) face?!

Lydia Martin: trouble in paradise??

Stiles Stilinski: ya me n derek are never like that, were like the dream team, the power couple, mr and mrs smith!

Lydia Martin: 2 things: first of all, ur relationship with derek is 100% based off of insults sooooo.. and second of all, if ur mr and mrs smith, who is mr and who is mrs?? ;) if u know what im saying

Allison Argent: oh my god lydia u cant just straight up ask that!!!!! 

Stiles Stilinski: I AM NOT ANSWERING THIS I FEEL SO ATTACKED RN I DIDNT SIGN UP FOR THIS

Scott McCall: i don't get it :((( some1 explain?

Lydia Martin: oh scott, god bless ur naive kindergarten never-seen-gay-porn soul 

Allison Argent: lol i will explain to him l8r

Scott McCall: nope ur wrong lydia! stiles, remember that one time in freshman year when we watched that guy on guy stuff

Allison Argent: WTF SCOTT

Stiles Stilinski: that was like once and besides everyone does it at some point 

Lydia Martin: uh no... i don't watch gay porn with my friends

Scott McCall: moving along

Lydia Martin: ya, returning to my question, who is mr and who is mrs in ur relationship, stiles??? if u know what im saying (which u definitely do)

Allison Argent: oh stfu lydia its pretty frikin obvious

Scott McCall: im soooo confused rn

Stiles Stilinski: ahhhh im not answering this

Lydia Martin: aw cmon im pretty sure i know, i just want if confirmed

Allison Argent: maybe theyre one of those couples where its the opposite of what u would think!! like the roles reversed or something

Scott McCall: i still dont get it

Stiles Stilinski: omfg we r so not having this convo wtf is with u females

Allison Argent: im like 99% sure that theyre a total game changer, u know?? like ending gay porn stereotypes n shit

Scott McCall: i feel left out of the convo

Stiles Stilinski: SCOTT. THEY WANT TO KNOW IF DEREKS COCK GOES IN MY ASS OR IF I PUT THE MY MONEY MAKER IN HIS ASSHOLE. DO U UNDERSTAND NOW. 

Scott McCall: bruh..........

Derek Hale: Lydia was right, by the way. 

Allison Argent: GODDAMNIT DEREK

Lydia Martin: i know it, i fuckin knew it!!!!

Scott McCall: bruh..................


End file.
